Duo Discovers Cheeseballs (and beer)
by W0nderGurl00
Summary: The God Of Death discovers some interesting stuff..


Duo Discovers Cheese Balls (and other interesting stuff) | Gundam Wing  
  
By: N-chan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo snatched the remote from Heero as he shouted "MWHAHAHAAA!!!"   
"Damn!! DUO!!!! I WANTED TO WATCH GLADIATOR!!" shouted Heero. Duo flipped the  
switch and started 'ooohing and aahhing'.  
  
"What's that?" said Quatre, as he walked into the kitchen. "A cool show." replied Duo.  
"Yeah, Right. Its only girls running around." Trowa said. "In miniskirts." said Duo. "You make  
  
me sick." said Wufei. "C'mon Wuman, you know you like the girl in the red!" shouted Duo.  
"Some day, I'll get rid of you." replied an angry Wufei. "After these messages, Sailor Moon  
  
will be right back." said the TV announcer lady. "Sailor Moon?" Heero said, with loud, psychotic  
laughing. "Shut up." said Duo. While Duo wasn't looking, Heero stopped his psychotic laughing  
  
and grabbed the remote away from Duo. "HAHAAAAA!!" he started is maniacal laughing.   
"WHAAAAA!!!" cried Duo, as Heero changed the channel. Quatre handed Duo a round can.  
  
"Here, this might be a good snack for you." he said. "It better not be coffee again." said Trowa.  
"Nope. Its only cheeseballs." replied Quatre.  
  
"Yumalicious! Thanky Swanky!" said Duo. "That does not sound like Duo." said Heero.  
"That is not duo." said Wufei. "Cheese-E, Cheese!! WHEEE!!!" shouted Duo, as he ran around  
  
the room. "Quatre, you've done it again." said Trowa. "I didn't know cheese balls were that   
effective!" "You sould read the can next time." said Heero, with a sigh. "CHEESE! YumM YuM!  
  
AAAAHAHAAA!!" cried Duo as he bounced off the walls. "Go get the straight jacket." ordered  
Heero. "Sure." said Trowa, as he got up. "CheeSE CHEEse! Must...have...wonderful...CHEESE!!"  
  
shouted Duo. Duo jumped into the kitchen, throwing various foods and objects out of the  
refrigerator. "YumALICIOUs CHEESE!!" he shouted. "Straight Jacket, Straight Jacket..." said  
Trowa, as he stuck his head into the closet.   
  
"Found iT!!!" shouted Trowa. Heero held up a gun. "Okay, Duo..." Wufei, get him!"   
he ordered. "Okay, boy..here, boy..want some cheese?" Wufei jumped up.   
  
Duo's head popped out of the refrigerator. "Cheese?!"   
  
"Yes, Cheese! Want Cheese?!" chanted Wufei, as Duo got closer. "CHEESEE!!"   
shouted Duo, as he glomped Wufei. "ARGHH!!! GET OFF!!!" shouted Wufei.   
  
"HiYAAAAAAAH!!!" cried Heero, as he jumped on Duo with the straight jacket.  
"Haha." laughed Heero. "That's not funny." Duo broke out of the straight jacket and  
bounced off the walls.   
  
"Hey!! That was my last straight jacket!" cried Trowa.   
  
He bounced on the floors and ended up with his head on the floor. He stood upside  
down and he waved at Heero. "Hey, buddy.. -hic- i need cheese! hee-heh.. -hic-" then he  
fell down.   
  
"Oww..my ass..." he muttered. Duo bounced into the kitchen again, going through  
the refrigerator. "Ooooh..." he said, pulling out a bottle of Heineken.  
  
"Uh-oh.." said Quatre. "AAAH!! My BEER!!" shouted Heero. "Your beer?" questioned  
Wufei. "Yeah, I got it from Relena yesterday." said Heero. Just then, Duo gulped down all  
the beer.  
"-hic- Hi! -hic- this stuff's good. -hic- do you got somemore? -hic- thanky swanky -hic-"  
  
"Man...never keep beer in the refrigerator." said Trowa. "I know." said Heero. "Duo   
might get to it." sighed Heero.  
  
"-hic, hic- woweee, this stuff does wonders for my abs.. -hic-" said Duo, as he lifted  
up his shirt, looking at himself. Heero fell off the couch laughing.   
  
"What's so -hic- funny?" said Duo. "Hahahaaa!!" laughed Heero. Tears flowed out of  
his eyes as he laughed hysterically. "This is not fun -hic- ny...I'm talking about the wonders  
  
this great stuff has done for my body.." said Duo. "HAHAAAAAA!!!" cried Heero.   
  
"I...need beer..-hic- its not funny!! -hic- this beer stuff.. -hic- has done wonders -hic-  
maybe it'll -hic- help me with -hic- my osteperosis..-hic- wait, wut is that?   
  
i don't think i have that..i think i have -hic- stroke..no, wait.."   
  
Heero was rolling on the floor, laughing in a psycotic tone again. "Hahaaaaa!!"   
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat there, listening to Duo and his talking about what  
kind of diseases that the beer has cured. And watching Heero laugh like a psychopath.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END  
  
*this was my first attempt at a funky, funny story...was this good?* 


End file.
